


her smile is sharper than her knives

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: At the same time, Badass Ty Lee, F/F, Prison, a few tweaks here and there, and Angel, honestly i dont know what this is, its really just ty lee being a little devil, just enjoy it, minor fluff, ozai gets owned, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Ty Lee pays a visit to an old man
Relationships: (breifly mentioned), (mentioned) - Relationship, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	her smile is sharper than her knives

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little "what if" one shot for my friend on twt :)

Ty Lee had to admire Azula’s taste when it came to prisons.

Being one of those people to be thrown into one by the princess herself some eight years ago, she had become quite acclimated to them. The stingy smell of unwashed skin, the mold growing along the walls she walked past. The stones that the hems of her robes scraped against, a minor warning that if a nail were to catch on them, it would rip the fine fabric with one swipe.

But that never came.

They were in the fabled Boiling Rock, passing by some of the Fire Nation’s cruelest prisoners. Everything from serial killers to rapists sat beneath these walls.

Though Ty Lee wasn’t going to be seeing any of them today. No, she was going to be seeing the worst of them all.

Reaching the elevator only just recently installed, Ty Lee tells the guards to take her to the bottom floor. Normally, they would object due to just who was down there, but considering just who Ty Lee was, they nodded and gulpted, slowly letting her down to where he was held.

Ty Lee watched as her eyes glazed over cracks and crevices made by the earth benders who excavated this whole for this purpose passed her. It’s pinkish-orange who casts a dim mood against the oil lamps perched in tiny holes dug into the surrounding walls.

Then they vanished, and Ty Lee was met with a metal door, no peephole to see through.

She knocks twice, and it is opened by the guard on the other side. Upon seeing her, they open the door fully, and she steps inside.

“Thanks!” She chirps. 

“Of course.” The guard says. “He is especially quiet today, so I’d exercise caution.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Ty Lee dismisses. “But thank you for the warning.”

Without another word, Ty Lee returns her direction to the man to which she came here for. 

Yeah, Azula knew how to build a prison alright.

Once she nears the moat of lava surrounding the prisoner, she gives a nod to the earthbender waiting there, and he dutifully builds a bridge made of solid rock for her to pass with. As she passes through it, the lava bubbles and sizzles against the rocks surrounding it, and Ty Lee notes the significant fluctuation in temperature as she nears the man.

He was barred by no cage, nor strung up like some animal. He simply sat in the center of a small island in the center of the pond of molten lava, indestructible chains binding his hands and feet, but otherwise free to move in the small space provided for him.

Enough to dream, but never enough to grasp.

A simple torture that Azula had specifically made for him. Payback, in a way.

She stops at the beginning of the island, just after where the bridge ends before it crumples away behind her.

“Hello Ozai.”

He perks up at the sound of her voice. “So the circus freak comes to visit before my own family does.” He comments, stating the obvious.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You’ve given them 14 years of reasons not to.”

“I did what needed to be done.”

“You made them into monsters.”

“Zuko was never quite a success, but Azula…” He breathes in, seemingly recalling his triumph in his daughter's downfall. “She was a true  _ prodigy _ .”

“Prodigy’s are just children who learn things quicker.” Ty Lee states. “It comes back to bite them eventually.”

Ty Lee eyes Ozai, as if to prove a point. His scowl never changes. “So why have you come to see me? There must be some particular reason.”

“I’ve come to give you the good news. Zuko has finally married.” Ty Lee sighs.

“He wasn’t already? I’d have assumed he’d marry that Mai girl as soon as he was able.”

“Things didn’t quite work out with her. She’s happily in love with a princess from the Water Tribe.”

“How grotesque.”

“ _ Tsk tsk _ . How very rude of you.” Ty Lee scolds, kneeling down to his level. “Do you not know that homophobia is looked down upon?”

“I did not, but if it is, it seems the world I once knew has taken a turn for the worst.”

“The Firelord would have your head for that.” Ty Lee laughs, standing back up.

“Zuko would never go through with such a decree. It explains why I am still locked away down here.”

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t…” Ty Lee mumbles, looking up at the threatening rocks, spiked to the tip above them, admiring Azula’s attention to detail. “It’s a good thing he’s not Firelord then.”

Ty lee looks down, and thoroughly enjoys the look of surprise on Ozai’s bewildered face. She giggles. “Oh, did I forget to mention? He abdicated the position a year ago.”

“He…” Ozai trails. “To who?”

“Oh come on.” Ty Lee pouts. “No guesses?”

“Quit being a bitch and tell me!”

Ty Lee’s eyes narrow. “Now now. That’s no way to talk to the Fire Lady, is it?” She warns, and without hesitation strikes one of his joints numb. His arm goes limp at his side. 

“The...Fire Lady? Then who-?”

“You haven’t guessed it yet? Geez, I knew Azula said you’d be slow on the uptake, but this is something else.” Ty Lee sighs, running a hand through her bangs. 

“Azula?” Ozai catches. “But that would mean...She’s…”

Ty lee gives him a sunny smile. “That would be my wife you're talking about. Try not to say anything rude. I could have you executed for it.”

She leans down to him, closer than anyone would ever dare with a menacing look in her eyes. He meets it, and she sees a twinge of fear festering in his.

“In fact, it’s preferred.”

He growls, gaining his confidence back quickly. “Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!” He shouts, raising his voice and moving his other hand from behind him. Ty Lee, not breaking eye contact jabs his arm, rendering it useless.

“A dethroned bitch.” Ty Lee answers. “Do  _ you  _ have any idea who  _ you're  _ talking to?”

He grits his teeth. “A circus freak.” He spits.

She sighs. “I’d prefer it if you used my proper name. Azula didn’t allow me the honor of having it simply to have it ignored.”

“Does she even know you're here?”

“No, she doesn’t, though I do know I intend to tell her of your behavior. I have no doubt she’ll call for a lengthy punishment.” Ty Lee says. “The Fire Nation may be reformed, but she is not above torture when necessary.”

Ty Lee smiles when his eyes widen in fear.

A bang reverberated through the room, and Ty Lee turned immediately to see what it was. 

The guard at the door opens the door, and shuts it closed after a moment.

“Lady Ty Lee! Firelord Azula has requested your presence!”

Ty Lee whines. “Aw…Looks like I’m in trouble.” She turns back to Ozai. “Guess we’re done. It’s been a nice chat, Ozai.”

He glares at her. “Who knew the smiley one turned out to be a demon too?”

To counter, she gives him one of the very smiles he insults her for. “Not everyone can be as obvious about it as you, I’m afraid.”

The bridge forms at her feet once more, and she leaves the man sitting there, arms limp and head cast downward. She doesn’t look back.

When she is safely on the other side of the door, she is quick to note Azula’s leaning position against the rocky wall.

“Did you have fun?” She asked, eyes still closed with her arms crossed. She was thinking about something.

Ty Lee, a smile still evident on her face, says, “Yup! It was fun to watch him squirm.”

“I didn’t give you permission to come here.”

Ty Lee walks past her, sticking her tongue out as she does so. “I’m the Fire Lady. I have the authority to see any prisoner I wish as if you had commanded it yourself.”

Azula finally opens her eyes with a grin. “Ty Lee, have you been  _ reading _ ?”

“Don’t sound so shocked! I read when it’s important!” Ty Lee exclaims, slapping Azula's shoulder when she comes close enough.

Azula catches her wrist before she could fully pull away, and brings it down to interlock with her hand. “In any case, what did he say?”

“Something about prodigies and monsters, then he said being gay was grotesque.”

Azula’s eye twitches as they step into the elevator. “I’ll execute him for that.”

“Oh come on! That’s no fun!” Ty lee pouts, leaning forward to get a better view of Azula. “Let him suffer more.”

“How morbid of you, Lady Ty Lee.” Azula proclaims.

Ty Lee stands up straight, shrugging. “That’s another thing he said. That I was a demon, just like you.”

“Where did we hear that one again? Was it in the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribe?” Azula ponders.

“The Earth Kingdom, when we stopped that crooked monopolist while visiting Toph’s family.”

“Ah, right. You had him chi blocked. Apparently he has yet to hear of the now-chi blocking Kiyoshi Warriors.”

“He was so mean.” Ty Lee recalls as the elevator comes to a stop and they step back out into the normal Boiling Rock cell block. “Didn’t you scar him?”

“Not my best moment, but he deserved it.”

Ty Lee giggles, their hands swaying slightly as they walk past cell after cell. “Zuko scolded you for that.”

“Any leader worth his salt would know the corrupt never sway in their beliefs.”

“That’s not true.” Ty Lee mumbles. “After all,  _ you  _ changed, didn’t you?”

“ _ Tsk _ .” Azula grits, but her smile edges through her teeth, revealing her true feelings. “When did you become so astute?”

“Somewhere in between the eight years we’ve been together, probably.” Ty Lee jokes, making the Firelord chuckle.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll let him suffer for a few more years. See if we can make his mind shatter before his body.”

Ty Lee grins. “That’s the spirit!”   
  


Azula watches the girl, noting her unusually high spirits for such a gorish topic. “Sometimes you truly are a demon, Lee. We make quite the pair.”

“Only when I need to be.” Ty Lee replies as they step out into the open air, the sun casting down on them plentifully. “Same goes for you.”

Azula laughs, and brings Ty Lee’s hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles sweetly. “Whenever you desire it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will neither expand on nor explain this fic at all, because i dont even know what it is myself. i just wanted to write ty lee as something other than the sunshine personality she is always perceived to be. after all, one does not grow up with azula as a best friend and not learn a few things
> 
> hope you enjoyed whatever this is, ill be going back to A:TPWBF now


End file.
